


Daily Dose of Vitamin C

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: A New Beginning [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum's mom hates Michael, Group texts, Luke quoted a song from them, M/M, Mentions of One Direction, Mentions of Sex, Nicknames, Non-Band AU, This Is STUPID, for a number of reasons, lashton is adorable, non-sexual teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael: Ok, Irwin. Now that you are seeing our Lukey, I expect you to treat him with respect.</p><p>Calum: Stop.</p><p>Calum: Ignore him.</p><p>Calum: He didn't get his daily dose of Vitamin C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Dose of Vitamin C

**Author's Note:**

> I was incredibly bored and I really like these group chat fics. If this goes uphill and you guys ask for a part 2, I just might do it.

Michael: Ok, Irwin. Now that you are seeing our Lukey, I expect you to treat him with respect.

Calum: Stop.

Calum: Ignore him.

Calum: He didn't get his daily dose of Vitamin C.

Luke: What are you talking about?

Luke: We have plenty of oranges and lemons, Michael.

Michael: Not that Vitamin C, Luke.

Luke: Then what are you- ohh...

Michael: Yeah 'ohh' now shut up and leave me alone.

Ashton: I don't appreciate you talking to my boyfriend like that.

Calum: Oh snap.

Calum: He just used the b word.

Luke: Awe, baby! *heart-eyes emoji*

Ashton: Awe, Lukey! *kissy-face emoji*

Michael: Ew.

Luke: Says the one who didn't get his daily dose of Vitamin C.

Michael: But I don't need to see you getting your daily dose of Vitamin A.

Ashton: He's just jealous, baby.

Luke: I know. Calum, why couldn't you take Michael with you to your mum's?

Calum: My mum doesn't like him.

Luke: Is it because he dyes his hair every five minutes?

Ashton: Or the time she caught you riding his surfboard?

Luke: Or the time she caught him getting arrested?

Michael: Shut up. That's not why.

Calum: That's exactly why.

Michael: No one asked you.

Ashton: Ooohhh

Luke: Snap, Crackle, and Pop. You did it now.

Ashton: You shouldn't have said that.

Michael: Wait what? Calum? Cal?!?!

Ashton: He's ignoring you.

Luke: You totally just offended him.

Ashton: Looks like you're not getting your daily dose of Vitamin C any time soon.

Michael: Calum?

Michael: Cal?

Michael: Cal-Pal

Michael: CALLIE?!?!

Michael: Cal-ifornia?

Michael: Calum?

Luke: hdksheidicbdmskryrroslaa

Michael: Lucas?!?!

Ashton: auenalxmhxjsjdkfifbfklspapue

Michael: Ashton?!?!

Michael: Are you two fucking?!?!

Ashton: Something you won't be doing with Cal-ifornia any time soon.

Michael: You two are the worst. I'm going through a crisis right now and all you could do is fuck!

Luke: Story of my Life.

Calum: You need to quit quoting One Direction songs.

Michael: CALUM!!!!!

Calum: Oh no.

Calum: Not this again.

Michael: I missed you, Cal-ender!!!

Ashton: How many nicknames do you have for that kid?

Luke: Too many to count.

Calum: Some of them make no sense.

Michael: You make no sense.

Calum: ... for once... I actually agree with you.

Ashton: Great, you made up. I'm gonna get back to cuddling Luke now.

Luke: Yay!!!

Luke: You wish you had a relationship like ours, Michael.

Michael: On second thought, Ashton, I don't care how badly you treat Lucas. Treat him like that guy treated who that one girl in the Nice Guys video.

Ashton: Oh! You mean Ryan Higa?

Ashton: You know he kind of looks like Calum?

Calum: No way! I didn't even realize that!!!

Luke: I told you, didn't I, Ash?

Ashton: Lukey called it.

Michael: You two need to shut up.

Calum: No wonder those girls asked to get a picture of me!!!

Michael: Which girls?

Michael: I'll cut them!!!

Calum: Easy there, Mike-rosoft. You know I only take it up the arse.

Michael: ...

Calum: What?

Calum: You aren't the only one who can come up with random nicknames on the spot, you know.

Luke: ...

Ashton: ...

Michael: ...

Calum: No daily dose of Vitamin C for you then, Clifford.

Michael: What? No!!! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!!!

Calum: Sorry's not gonna cut it, Clifford the Big Red Dog.

Luke: Oh, I get it! Because his hair is red now!

Ashton: Let's leave the two to solve their own problems, Lukey. I'm thinking round two?

Luke: You have some of the best thoughts.

Michael: Well...

Luke: akdjfurbdldoebdnfksosk

Ashton: hsksowodmcgcusosksla

Michael: Looks like it's just you and me, Calum.

Calum: bsjsidkdodldhdlgigpf

Michael: CALUM?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> CALUM DID NOT DO ANYTHING WITH ANYBODY ELSE! THAT WAS JUST TO ANNOY MICHAEL!


End file.
